My handcuffed heart
by Kaname84
Summary: Eren is just trying to get the next scoop to help his career. He wasn't looking for love and certainly not in the form of a cop. This relationship has potential but danger seems to be the theme. The past likes to make the present complicated but one thing is for sure, Levi and Eren will never let go of each other. LevixEren yaoi.


**A/N:**

 **It's been 84 years since I last posted and I regret to say that it will take some time for me to get it all posted again. See, I have to fix these typos and rewrite the chapters, nothing big, just adding in some things here and there. I have someone helping me read over and approve so hopefully it won't take long to re-post and get the new chapters out! Sorry again dear readers, I'm much a mess and really should've done this sooner, rookie mistake (though I am a rookie). All the chapters will be posted at the same time including this one, I'm leaving the unedited first chapter for now so you all can see this message, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter one: The case of the Underwear Bear

Eren

I had gotten a tip from a reliable source that this is the place where the burglar has been hiding out. It was an old and rather unsteady building that used to be a clothing store once upon a time. This burglar, nicknamed the "Underwear Bear" for obvious reasons, has been at it for about two months. The fucking pervert breaks into homes and steals people's tidy whiteys. A tall, caucasian, fat, and extensively hairy man has been taking women's and men's undies for who knows what. He's estimated to be in his late forties which just makes it more disgusting in my book. The sun was blocked by a veil of clouds that covered the sky so it was a lot darker outside than usual. It wasn't the greatest day to take important photos but at least it was recognizably day time.

I double check my camera to make sure the flash is off. I don't doubt I'd be able to outrun the pig if he saw the flash but you never know what could happen and I'll be damned if he gets the better of me. I may just be a photographer/reporter for a newspaper but that doesn't mean I'll be taken down by someone nicknamed "Underwear Bear" for Christs sake. I know the media doesn't always come up with great names but come on, it's like a perverted care bear name. I raise my camera and snap a pic of the old building. It's gray, whatever paint it had long gone, and the windows are all broken. It may only be one storey but it's pretty huge. The front roof comes up to a point and the front door looks barely functional. I zip my brown jacket up over my white t-shirt, my camera hanging from the black strap around my neck. I crouch down in my black skinny jeans and blue and white sneakers. Slowly, I make my way down the side of the building, careful to keep my head below the broken windows. Lucky for me, there was a side door that was hanging off the hinges. I'm not surprised as an awful smell makes its way to my nose closer I get.

Considering the part of town I'm in and that nearly all these buildings are abandoned, I should've had the foresight to bring a face mask. When I reach the open door I cautiously peeked inside. Dust, dirt, and cobwebs were everywhere. Fallen racks and a single counter that was worn in the middle laid in the front room. There was another door behind the counter that quickly caught my attention. Light was coming from underneath the door, a shadow skewing it every so often. He must be in there. I made my way inside, trying my best not to make any noise on the old wooden floors. The second I heard the begins of a creak I quickly replaced my foot. My heart and adrenaline level increased with every step I took. When I finally got across the floor, I leaned down and looked under the bottom of the door. Large feet were walking, no pacing, back and forth.

"More . . . I need more . . . but the quality is . . . no, the size . . . but the color needs to be . . . I'll find the right ones." Says a husky and rough voice.

Aww man, this dude is totally nuts, I'm tempted to run. I need a pic though . . . and it's not like this is my first time dealing with crazy nut jobs . . . maybe I should barge in and snap a few and then make a run for it. Then again, last time I did that the pictures didn't turn out right, they were all blurry and out of focus. Damn, I should've thought this through more. The big feet suddenly walk towards the door and it takes everything I have not to scream as my heart jumps out of my chest. Oh shit! I sit up and hug the wall, hoping he won't see me. The door swings open and I mentally apologize to the old building. It wasn't the building that smelled. It was this huge, hairy gorilla. Does he even bathe?! Even homeless people wash in a lake or something, right?! I cover my mouth with my hand and try not to gag. I can only see the back of his dirty red hair and orange sweats that are five sizes too small. Oh my god, I can't even.

"Men's . . . no, women's. I'll get . . . hmmm." He grumbled as he walked out the way I came in.

When I couldn't hear his heavy footsteps anymore, I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Eren you lucky bastard." I say to myself and attempt to steady my body on the wall as I stand.

Thought I was gonna have a heart attack! You'd think I'd be used to this in my line of work. Okay, back to business. I eagerly walk inside the still lit room to photo the evidence. Sure enough, underwear sat in multiple piles next to a beat up sleeping bag at the far left of the room. Yeah, definitely a pervert. I take a few of the corner and a few of the room itself. The dust has been cleaned for the most part, surprisingly. What's really weird is the cut up pieces of underwear in random places on the floor. What the hell is that about? The light was coming from a lantern that looked liked it was from centuries ago, so old and worn. Where did he even find that? I snap a picture of that too just for the heck of it. That should be enough. But I still need a picture of the Bear guy. Maybe I should-

"Who the fuck are you?!" Yells a familiar rough voice.

I whip around and come face to face with the Underwear Bear.

Ohsugarhoneyicetea-

Click. My fingers decide to take a picture despite the seriousness of this situation. It might be a defense mechanism of mine, too bad the flash was off or else I could've blinded him and made my escape. He runs toward me but I easily dodge his bouncing charge, looking over my shoulder as I dash to the door. Before I can even get my foot through the threshold, I'm repelled off a solid object and fall flat on my ass.

"Ow!" I hiss and glare at what, or rather who, I ran into.

It was a cop. Or a stripper, considering the level of hotness. But most likely a cop. He had piercing blue-gray eyes that returned my glare and his mouth was set in a firm frown. His black hair was styled in a perfect under cut, parting in the right side of his bangs. Silver ear cuffs hugged his ears and his attire had not one speck of dirt, even his shoes were polished and new looking. His sharp features and obviously ripped body, as seen under the flattering black cop uniform, screamed total badass. Pale skin and seductive eyes that totally dominated, hot damn. If I wasn't pissed about the pain in my bottom end, I'd definitely be asking for his number.

"Oi, brat, watch where you're going. And you, move and I'll shoot." He said in a deep and sexy voice.

The pervert huffed but made no movements as he stayed standing behind me, his smell closer than I'd like.

"I'm not a brat!" I yell and quickly stand up.

Oh shit, he's totally a midget. Like at least a few inches shorter than me.

"My mistake, you're a shitty brat." He said completely expressionless but somehow still managing to look intimidating despite his shortcomings. Ha, shortcomings. I hold back a laugh and point to the pervert still stationary behind me.

"Instead of wasting my time with you're lame insults, shouldn't you be arresting someone?" I say, my tone showing my irritation.

"You're right." He says and I mentally pat him on the back. That's it, good cop. Do your job, stop being an asshole.

"You're under arrest on the charges of trespassing." He says and quickly handcuffed me with polished precision.

"What the hell?! Are you fucking serious right now?!" I screech. I can't believe this guy!

He ignores my protests and pushes past me, walking over to the pervert. He cuffs him too but locks his hands behind his back as he reads him his rights.

"Alright you two shitstains, march." He ordered and I had to summon every ounce of my self control not give him a reason to add assaulting an officer to my bullshit charges.

"This is total bullshit. I'm a reporter and photographer for 'The Titan'. You can't just-"

"I can do whatever the hell I want. And it doesn't matter if you're the goddamn president, you're still trespassing." He barks as he and the pervert pass me, going through the door.

I noticed he had his nose turned up in disgust, no doubt due to the gorilla's smell, and made a point to keep as much distance as possible between him and the guy. I follow them but continue to argue, not wanting to give in to the hot, but definitely not charming, cop.

"But this is an abandoned building! Abandoned, as in no one gives a flying fuck." I grumble and shamelessly check out the cop's ass as he walks out the side door. He may be pissing me off but I just couldn't help myself, he has a nice ass.

"Does it look like I care? If I say you're under arrest then you're under arrest, shitty brat. End of discussion." He says in a stern tone like a parent to their temper tantruming child.

I catch up and walk beside him to retort but the death glare he gives me told me to shut up unless I wanted to get pepper sprayed. I choked down whatever snarky comeback my mouth had planned on saying and settled with glaring a hole in the side of his head as he took us to his police car out front. Pervert Bear was shoved with impressive strength into the back seat, oddly silent during this whole shit show. The cop turns on his heel to face me after shutting the back police car door. He stares at me intensely with his blue-gray eyes and I find it hard to maintain my glare.

My mind had, without my consent, decided to go straight to the gutter. I'm in handcuffs, kinky, being pinned in place by the glare of a cop, a hot stripper cop. Sometimes I think I have serious problems. I could feel my glare turn into nothing but a furrowed brow and a light blush. Why the hell am I getting turned on?! Curse this sexy ass cop! Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get-

"I'll let you off with a warning." His deep voice says, finally breaking our stare down and silent atmosphere.

"Really?" I say in a high pitched and excited voice, much to my great embarrassment. Get it together vocal cords!

I catch the hint of a smirk on the cop's face and clear my throat.

"Uh, really?" I say and knew my blush had deepened.

"Tsk. I guess. After all, I have bigger fish to fry. It's about time this filthy pig was behind bars." He said as he grabbed his keys from his belt and unlocked the cuffs.

I tried not to focus on his fingers touching my wrists and held back a smile. Maybe he isn't as much as an asshole as I thought. Still an asshole, just not a major one.

"Thanks, I guess." I said and instantly regretted it as the cop started glaring at me again.

"You guess?" He said and I could sense a lecture coming on or possibly the cuffs coming back to lock my wrists again.

"Ah, no-I mean, thanks. Thanks a lot Mr. Policeman." I quickly smooth over and it seems to appease him, if only slightly.

"Hmph." He huffs and turns away.

I check out his ass again as he rounds the car to the driver side. He doesn't give me so much as a second glance as he hops in and speeds away. Damn, I should've looked at his name tag. Now I don't have a name to put in my article for the cop who caught the Underwear Bear. I can always call the police station and ask, though, so no biggie. I pull my phone from my pocket and text 'case closed' to my boss. As I make my way back to my car parked a ways down the street, I can't seem to decide whether I hate that cop or wanna get in his sassy pants.

Levi

I knew I should've checked this part of town sooner but my sense of justice and my sense of cleanliness were locked in an endless battle. On one hand, there was no way I was letting the Underwear Bear roam free for another day. On the other had, I had suspected he was hiding out in one of dirtiest places in the city. I knew if I went down there I'd have to wash my car, change my tires, throw away my shoes, and restrain the need to vomit. But eventually my sense of justice won and I was reluctantly driving down the old 'Shoppers Street' complex. All the stores were nothing but eye sores now and a hand full of the buildings have deteriorated. It all died, becoming gray and disfigured with time and the smell of disease. It was almost comical that all I brought was hand sanitizer, like that would be enough against this dirty rat hole.

A dark green Honda catches my attention, completely out of place and definitely not the suspects considering how new it looked. I pulled up behind and made a mental note of the licence plate. As I re-positioned my car beside it, I leaned over my passenger seat to investigate the inside of the vehicle. It wasn't clean but at least decent. Movement drew my eyes away and interrupted my inspection. I quickly grabbed my binoculars from the glove compartment and zoomed in on the distant object.

"Well, well." I say to myself as I recognize the description of the underwear burglar walking up the street, live and in the flesh.

He spotted me as soon as I lowered my binoculars, taking his fat ass back into the building he came from. I raced up to the building and turned off the engine. I ignored my slight hesitation at stepping in all the filth on the ground as I got out. I had rounded my car by the time the door slammed shut and dashed into the open side door of the building. You won't get away from me, you damn pervert. When I ran a few steps across the floor of the old building, a guy bumped right into me, or rather, off of me and flat on his ass.

"Oi, brat, watch where you're going. And you, move and I'll shoot." I threatened with a hand on my gun holster.

The extremely hairy beast huffed at me and I added a warning glare, forcing him to stay right where he was or else end up on the floor. Dead.

"I'm not a brat!" The guy yelled and stood up.

My mood went foul along with the smell coming from the pig behind the brat. Hell, he's like a walking toilet full of shit. The angry and better smelling guy towered over me, causing more irritation, and his amazingly distracting teal-green eyes glared at me. His brown hair was short and complemented his round facial features. He was attractive but young, supporting my gut reaction to call him a brat. Though he does have some guts talking to me like that considering I could lock his ass up.

"My mistake, you're a shitty brat." I say, keeping my face emotionless and my posture intimidating.

Whoever this is, I'll bitch slap him without hesitation and he won't see it coming. The smelly fat ass got the message, staying put. But the boy didn't waver. I caught a hint of laughter in his astonishing eyes but he quickly hid it.

"Instead of wasting my time with your lame insults, shouldn't you be arresting someone?" He said in an irritated tone while pointing at the shit toilet. Looks like he isn't getting the message, the cheeky bastard.

My eyes decided to take a detour over his lean body and the trip has an my mind asking what's under those clothes. Get it together Levi, he's a possible suspect that needs to be put in his place.

"You're right." I said and forced my mind away from putting him in his place in a very, oh so dirty, fashion.

"You're under arrest on the charges of trespassing." I tell him and cuff his hands in front of him within seconds.

"What the hell?! Are you fucking serious right now?!" He screeched and I internally sighed.

He's so loud. I pushed past him and tried not to gag as I went over to piggy. I handcuffed him behind his back, touching him as little as possible while instead him his rights. God, he is so fucking disgusting. I'll have to toss these handcuffs and burn my back seats. Damn it, I might just get a new car all together if I can't disinfect it and get rid of his stench.

"Alright you two shitstains, march." I commanded and the big mound of stink complied. Good, I'd rather not touch you, you disgusting piece of garage.

"This is total bullshit. I'm a reporter and photographer for 'The Titan'. You can't just-"

"I can do whatever the hell I want. And it doesn't matter if you're the goddamn president, you're still trespassing." I snap, cutting the brat off.

He followed me but kept running his mouth.

"But this is an abandoned building! Abandoned, as in no one gives a flying fuck." He argued and I noticed the determination in his voice. Such a defiant little bastard.

"Does it look like I care? If I say you're under arrest then you're under arrest, shitty brat. End of discussion." I scold with a stern tone.

Then the persistent shit comes up to walk beside me and opens his damn mouth again! Before a word can escape his lips, I give him one of my milder death glares. It does the trick and his mouth finally closes. Despite the constant arguing, I keep a tight leash on garbage truck. He would glance at me every so often to see if I was looking and every time I shot him a 'I dare you' look.

The brat focused his attention on glaring a hole into my head as we walked to my car, still rebelling. It was impressive and annoying at the same time. When we reached my car I threw the dirty Underwear Bear into the back seat, internally apologizing to my used to be fresh smelling police car. I am not looking forward to driving to the station with that stinking up the entire vehicle. I turned my attention back to the brat and his sad attempt at an effective glare. A sad but still cute attempt. I stared into those eyes again and got caught, I just couldn't look away from those teal-green orbs.

I've never considered myself to have a type, but if someone asked, I'd say my type is this brat right here. Just what is it with this guy? He shouldn't be affecting me like this. After I realized I was staring, I noticed his glare was gone and a light blush was there instead. Damn, now he really looks cute.

"I'll let you off with a warning." I found myself saying before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth. I never let anyone go with a warning. Never.

"Really?" He squeaked excitedly and I barely held my smirk back. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Uh, really?" He said in a deeper voice.

"Tsk. I guess. After all, I have bigger fish to fry. It's about time this filthy pig was behind bars." I said as I grabbed my keys from my belt and unlocked the cuffs.

I made sure to touch his wrists more than necessary.

"Thanks, I guess." He said and I glared at him again. This brat, give him an inch and this is what happens. Ungrateful little-

"You guess?" I say, interrupting my own thoughts.

"Ah, no-I mean, thanks. Thanks a lot Mr. Policeman." He says in a panic and I hide my amusement.

Mr. Policeman? He could've just said officer. Who the heck says Mr. Policeman?

"Hmph." I huffed and turned away before I said something I'd regret or make me seem like a pervert.

Speaking of perverts, I need to get this pervert to the station. I round my car and get in without saying goodbye. I almost get back out when shit toilet's smell hit me full force. I shoved my car key and sped away. The faster I get this garbage out of my car the better. I found myself thinking I would've preferred to stay and flirt with that brat. I was pretty sure he was checking me out when my back was turned. I found him annoying yet endearing at the same time. If I had my way, I'd have taught him a lesson. In more ways than one.

Eren

After I had gotten back to my car, I drove to work to report my findings. I resist the urge to call the police station on my way. Stripper cop probably isn't back there yet and I really shouldn't be on the phone while I drive. Stripper cop would disapprove and threaten to lock me up if he ever found out. He's so tight assed, and not just literally, though his ass was really nice. Tight, firm, and small but the perfect size for his body. Oh hell, I'm getting hot thinking about it. Clam down, Eren, think of something else. I pulled into my parking space and grabbed my camera as I locked my car.

"The Titan", one of the biggest names in the newspaper industry despite being the newest. That's all thanks to my boss and his talent for the work as well as picking grade A employees like myself. I made my way into the tall green and gray building that possessed twenty-five stories. It was big and beautiful with all the windows and square structure. It may be built like most buildings in this city but it's my second home. I got in the elevator and pressed the twentieth floor.

The first floor is just the lobby and front desk. The second and third are the call and interview offices for anonymous tips and witness statements. The fourth, fifth, and sixth floors are where our field people work, the ones that walk the streets and are the first responders. The seventh and eighth floor is our photography team, they go threw all the pictures the field team takes and organizes them. It's there job to scrap, edit, file, and judge every picture. The ninth, tenth and eleventh floors are for the case workers. They're grouped in teams and are assigned to one specific case at a time, big ones all the way from fraud to homicide.

Floors twelve through fifteen are where the equipment and records are kept, with the security forces stationed on the twelfth. Yeah, a newspaper has security guards, this is a serious business. The sixteenth through nineteenth floors are the research and information teams. Back up records and reports are kept on the nineteenth floor, always having a backup is practically rule number three for newspaper reporters. Rule one being have a camera and rule two being have a recording device.

Now the research and information teams totally save everyone's ass. Whatever you need is there or can be found out by the workers in record speed, saving your time in this deadline ridden place. They're truly masters of the internet and all that is technology powered. I should probably ask them who arrested the Underwear Bear but I'd rather ask the station myself. And see if I can get none other than stripper cop himself to come to the phone.

The twentieth floor where I work is for the best of the best. We get cases straight from the boss and can pick cases we want to cover. There's only a few of us but we still pull our weight around here. The twenty-first floor is the boss's office along with his second in command. The remaining top floors is where the boss lives, only those with elevator keys can enter. Meaning the boss and his second in command. But I have one, privilege of being the boss's best friend. The elevator dinged and I stepped off. There were only three of us in total and we each had our own private office.

"Eren! It's about time you got here!" Jean yelled as he spotted me.

Jean Kirstein: 5'9, age 23, short light ash brown hair and brown eyes, the boss's right hand man and second in command.

Also, he's the boss's lover, despite my great disappointment. He's a bastard and a horseface and a pain in the ass.

"Hello to you too, horseface." I greet and he rolls his eyes.

"Really, how long are you going to call me that? What are you, five?" He asked and I smirked.

"Oh, come on, Jean. It's a term of endearment for my number one frenemy." I joke but it's the truth.

I may hate the guy and we get on each others nerves, but we have each others back. And though I hate to admit it, he's good at what he does. Damn good.

"Ha fucking ha." He says and walks away, expecting me to follow, which I do.

We go to my office and I close the door behind me. He sits down in a chair in front of my dark wood desk and I go sit behind it, putting my camera down on the top right corner. He stares at me in his dark red suit and waits for me to give my report like he always does despite me telling him before that I can give it to the boss myself and don't need him as a messenger boy. But I know he won't listen so there's no point in arguing about it anymore.

"Well?" He hisses as his patience starts to run out.

"I got pictures of the scene and of the Bear guy. I'll have the report ready in about thirty minutes." I say and he gets up.

"Good, I'll be back. Don't be late. Again." He said and left my office.

"I'm never late!" I yell after him and then slump back in my chair.

Okay, I'm late sometimes but not all the time. And why does he always pick on me? He never comes and asks for the others reports. He just waits for them to bring them to his office, but me? No freaking way, I get the babysitter treatment. Asshole.

"Hey, get chewed out again?" Connie asks as he walks in.

Connie Springe: age 21, 5'2, hazel eyes and gray shaved hair. The only guy I know who can pull off the shaved head look aside from munks.

"No, sorry to disappoint." I grumble and he chuckles.

"So, how did it go?" He asks as he sits.

My mood lightens significantly as I couldn't wait to gossip. I give him a huge grin and lean forward.

"You won't believe this, I was seen by the Bear pervert and was about to escape when I bumped into a stripper cop." I told him and he raised a eyebrow.

"Wait, a stripper cop?" He asked skeptically.

"He was an actual cop but was definitely stripper material. He was so damn sexy, Connie, I swear. Anyway, he was going to throw my ass in jail for trespassing but changed his mind. I don't know his name but I'm gonna find out." I promised and Connie smiled.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." He teased.

"You have no idea. But he was a total ass, he really pissed me off! And I kind of get the feeling he thought I was just some annoying kid. He called me a brat you know." I said feeling a little depressed.

"Hmm, that makes it a little complicated. Think you'll see him again?" He asked and raised my hopes.

"I want to. But my temper might get the better of me if he starts mouthing off, which is a big possibility. He was so sassy." I explain and Connie nods.

"Yep, definitely complicated. Good luck with that, man. Hate to cut it short but I'm a little late for a meeting with one of my sources. Just stopped by to check on you. Keep me updated about your cop crush, hope it works out." He says and leaves me to my work.

I hope it works out too, with him ending up in my bed. I blushed at that thought and decided to get to work. I'll call the station after I finish writing my report and add the stripper cop's name in before I give it to Jean. Shit, this stripper cop is making me out to be a slut the way I keep lusting over him. I'm never like this. Stupid hormones.

Levi

I walked into the station with the smelling pile of shit and quickly handed him over to the nearest cop.

"That's the Underwear Bear. Lock him up." I spit in disgust and walked away as I heard a stuttered 'yes sir'.

When I reach the front desk, I'm greeted by Sasha. She's been working our front desk for a while now and is a huge improvement over the old lady we used to have. That old bat was messy and rude and smelled like old sausage.

"Hi detective! Caught another one I see." Sasha said and shot me a smile.

Sasha Blouse: age 26, reddish brown hair and light brown eyes, has a weird love for potatoes.

"Yeah." I grumbled and she laughed.

I'd never admit it but I really approve of her. She's a hard worker and has a gentle happiness that doesn't make me sick. She also handles my personality well and that's not the easiest thing in the world. She may be a bottomless pit but at least she chews with her mouth closed.

"I take it this one was a pain?" She asked.

"In the ass. He smelled. _Bad._ Not to mention I had to go to the abandoned side of town, one of the dirtiest places in this city. I'll have to throw away my shoes too." I complained and her smile widened.

"So you're saying I need to order you a new pair and have a professional cleaner come disinfect your car?" She questioned but already knew the answer.

"Stat. I'd rather not have to do it myself. You know how I like it, make sure it's done right. I'll see you later." I say and she waves as I head to the elevator.

I press the sixth floor button for the chief's office. The first floor of the station was the lobby and the holding cells. The second and third was the for the different cop squadrons. The fourth was the call floor for tips and 911 calls. The fifth was for the top detectives, my office being one of the two, the other belonging to my partner. And of course the top floor is the commander's office.

The elevator dinged and I stepped into the narrow hall to the chief's office. The station better pay for the repairs to my car because I'm sure as hell not. I didn't even want this case in the first place so why should I pay to have my car disinfected? The shoes I could understand, maybe, but not the car. I was ready to Erwin give my report and a piece of my mind.

Erwin Smith: Chief/Commander of the city's police station, age 38, 6'2, blue eyes and blond hair.

He's a master manipulator and always gets people to do the things they really, really don't want to. Like going after an underwear burglar who is way below your pay grade. Honestly, he should've had one of the squads handle it. But I did meet that attractive brat with the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. God, I sound like some love struck teenager. I reached Erwin's door and opened it without bothering to knock. I regretted that as I was frozen in place by the scene before me. Erwin was currently making out with his blond haired boyfriend who was straddling his lap. Erwin paused and broke the session as he looked at me over his lover's shoulder. His boyfriend didn't move an inch and kept his back to me as Erwin spoke.

"What is it, Levi? As you can see, I'm in a meeting." He said calmly and I rolled my eyes.

"The station is paying for my car to be cleaned and a new pair of shoes. The smelly ass suspect in my case has been caught and placed in holdings." I said and closed the door without waiting for a reply.

I did not need to fucking see that. I can't believe him right now. Seriously, Erwin? I could've been anyone, at least lock the goddamn door! I went back to the elevator and hit five to go to my office. That bastard is anything but professional! Chief of police my ass. I stormed off the elevator and ignored my partner as she tried to get my attention.

"Hey, Ackerman, there's someone on the ph-." She started but was cut off by my door slamming.

I went to my desk and sat in my seat, turning away from the door as it opens with Petra in tow.

Petra Rol: My partner, age 30, light brown hair and brown eyes. The only person I could ever call a partner in this station full of morons. Very professional and to the point. She may be stubborn but I wouldn't trade her for anyone else.

"Like I was _saying_ , someone is on the phone asking for you. I can see this isn't a good time but the guy is really, really insistent. He's on line one." She states and then makes her exit.

I furrowed my brow as I hesitated to pick up the phone. Really insistent, huh? This better be worth it because I'm in no mood for bullshit.

"What?" I said as I suspiciously took the call.

"Uh, hey, this is the reporter/photographer for 'The Titan'. We met earlier today." Spoke a slightly nervous voice.

"Who?" I asked as my mind tried to put a face to the male talking. I know I've heard this voice before.

"You know, the guy you almost arrested today for trespassing despite the place being abandoned?" He said in a slightly irritated tone and I instantly remembered the attitude of the guy with the amazing eyes.

"Oh, that's right. The shitty brat." I said and heard a gasp on the other end of the line, soon followed by familiar back talk.

"I'm not a brat!" He protested and I found myself smirking.

"Really? Cause you sound like a whining kid to me." I teased.

"I'm not whining!" He yelled and my smirk grew. He's too fun to mess with.

"Alright, don't throw a fit. Now what did you call me for?" I asked and he grunted before remaining silent.

"Well? I don't have all day. What do you want?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Uh, I just needed to know your name for my article so I called the station. After they told me who you were, I begged to talk to you." He confessed and my heart sped up.

"And you wanted to talk because?" I asked and he cleared his throat.

"N-no particular reason . . ." He stuttered and I sighed.

There he goes again, being cute.

"Sorry to bother you." He said in a disappointed tone and hung up.

Ah, damn it. He misinterpreted my sigh. I put the phone down and stared at it in frustration. Part of me was wishing the brat would call back. There had to be a reason why he called. He admitted that he begged to speak with me. My interest in him keeps increasing. It's irritating and troublesome. Why am I getting flustered over this guy I just met? What the hell is wrong with me? I blame those astonishing eyes of his. I could look up the number for 'The Titan' and call him back. No, no, snap out of it Levi. He's just a brat that happens to be very, very good looking. I should've asked what his name was. I can't help thinking I want to run into him again. It's irritating.

Eren

I got rejected. Okay, maybe I'm over reacting but that was definitely a 'oh my god are you serious right now' sigh. I should've expected that. I mean, I'd be upset too if some guy called for no reason. But I couldn't tell him I just wanted to hear his voice. 'Hey, I'm calling because I want to flirt with you. Let's meet up.' Like hell I could say that! Besides, the bastard is determined to treat me like a child, calling me a brat once again.

I laid my head on the unfinished report on my desk. Levi Ackerman. He had the same last name as my foster sister.

"Levi." I said out loud, testing it out.

Yeah, that name definitely suits him. Damn, I shouldn't have hung up. I want to see him again. I sighed as I closed my eyes. Man, I've got it bad. Why'd I have to have a crush on a short stripper cop?


End file.
